GHOST
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…/Ch 7 update!/A-Apa yang terjadi? IA mati? Benarkah? Dan foto apa yang Yui hancurkan demi menjaga identitasnya? Apa foto itu akan menguak semuanya?/Rin X Len/Romance, Spiritual, Horror, Mystery!/Mind to read n review, minna? X9
1. Chapter 1

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Hei, hei!" Bisik seorang gadis berambut merah cherry kepada teman yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, Kagami Rin, "Apa kau tahu asal usul Crypton Academy?"

Rin hanya memutar bola matanya, terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Diamlah, Furukawa-san. Aku sedang ingin membaca novel horror saat ini," Desis Rin pelan sambil berkutat kembali dengan novel horror yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Cihhh! Rin-san! Sejarah Crypton Academy itu kan juga cerita horror!" Bisiknya lagi.

"Hah? Masa?" Tanya Rin sambil menoleh kearah gadis berambut merah cherry itu, Furukawa Miki. Sepertinya Rin mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Iya!" Angguk Miki lalu memulai ceritanya, "Jadi begini… Dahulu, Crypton dan Yamaha Academy itu merupakan satu sekolah!"

"Hah? Maksudmu sekolah seberang itu?" Tanya Rin. Miki mengangguk lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun… 3 tahun yang lalu, 10 murid dikabarkan menghilang tanpa jejak! Dan karena berbagai konflik pun mulai terjadi, dan ada juga protes dari orangtua murid karena merasa sekolah tidak dapat menjaga murid-murid mereka dengan baik! Karena itulah sekolah kita ini akhirnya dibagi menjadi dua bagian!" Jelas Miki.

"Itu kan bukan seperti horror. Tidak ada horrornya sama sekali," Ucap Rin malas lalu kembali menekuni buku novel horrornya.

"Heiiii! Tapi coba kau pikir! 10 murid menghilang tanpa jejak! Sudah jelas kan kalau itu bukan penculikan? Itu kan juga merupakan kisah nyata! Buktinya masuk Koran 3 tahun yang lalu! Juga…," Miki menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin, menuntut jawaban lebih.

"… Salah satu dari mereka yang menghilang adalah teman baikku," Ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Rin yang mendengarnya menjadi tidak enak karena telah menuntut jawaban dari Miki.

"Maaf…," Desis Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawab Miki.

"Ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau dapat cerita itu? Juga bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau itu bukan penculikan?" Tanya Rin penuh minat. Karena cerita itu memang tidak pernah masuk dalam sejarah sekolah, walaupun memang ada berita 10 murid yang menghilang. Tiba-tiba Miki tersenyum mengerikan, membuat Rin merasakan hawa dingin disekitarnya tiba-tiba.

"Dari mana ya? Hmm?" Ucap Miki dengan nada horror dan mengerikan. Rin yang melihatnya menjadi ketakutan sendiri.

"Dari… 'dia'," Ucap Miki lagi dengan nada penuh misteri sebelum pergi ke kelasnya yang sebenarnya, 9-C. Rin hanya diam kebinggungan mendengar jawaban dari Miki.

"Siapa maksudnya… 'dia'?" Gumamnya pelan sebelum kembali menekuni buku novelnya.

**Sedangkan di Yamaha Academy…**

"Hey, Len!" Ucap seorang lelaki berambut merah bernama Kasane Ted.

"Jangan sok akrab memanggilku Len, Kasane-san," Ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut honey blond diikat ponytail dengan nada yang terdengar tidak suka. Ted hanya berdecih sebal, tanda tidak suka.

"Ya sudah… Jadi… Kagamine-san, apa kau tahu sejarah Yamaha Academy?" Tanya Ted. Len hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kuceritakan ya?" Pinta Ted. Karena Len tidak menjawab, Ted pun memulai ceritanya.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Yamaha dan Crypton Academy itu satu sekolah! Tapi karena ada suatu kejadian, yang kabarnya sepuluh murid menghilang, jadinya banyak protes dan yah, begini deh hasilnya! Sekolahnya dipisah lagi! Tapi katanya 1 minggu lagi digabung lagi kok~," Ucap Ted. Namun Len sama sekali tidak memedulikan penjelasan Ted dan hanya membolak-balik buku yang berada di tangannya.

**1 minggu kemudian…**

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Crypton dan Yamaha Academy digabung kembali. Tanpa mereka sadari, hari ini jugalah hari-hari 'horror' mereka dimulai…

"Rin-chan! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan dikuncir ke samping dengan wajah khawatir. Kini mereka sedang berada di kelas mereka, kelas 9-B.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Neru. Jangan khawatir," Ucap Rin lalu menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Teman baiknya ini, Akita Neru, memang overprotective kepadanya.

"Ohya? Tapi hari ini kau terlihat tidak bersemangat…," Ucap Neru lagi, "Atau… Apa kau ada masalah? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya!"

Rin terlihat bimbang sesaat, namun ia menjawab pertanyaan Neru dengan anggukan.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku menceritakannya kepadamu…," Ucapnya kemudian. Neru terlihat bersemangat.

"Nanti, kau ikut aku ke ruangan OSIS," Lanjut Rin.

"Tapi-," Neru terlihat hendak memprotes, namun dipotong Rin.

"Aku mau konsultasi ke Lui-senpai," Lanjut Rin. Neru pun tidak membalas perkataan Rin, hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

KKRRRIIINGGGG

Bel sekolah berbunyi, semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Kini kelas 9-B berisikan murid-murid dari Yamaha dan Crypton Academy. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru berambut pink panjang masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengumumkan pengumuman.

"Minna! Karena hari ini hari dimana Crypton dan Yamaha digabung, maka hari ini tidak ada pelajaran! Jadi, kalian harus berkenalan dengan teman-teman dari Yamaha Academy!" Ucap guru itu lalu keluar kelas lagi.

"YEEEYYY!"

"AYO KITA KE KELAS SEBELAH!"

"HEII, AYO KENALANNN!"

Setidaknya itulah teriakan-teriakan anak-anak kelas 9-B dan kelas-kelas lainnya.

"Neruu… Ayo kita ke ruangan OSIS sekarang!" Ucap Rin sambil menepuk pundak Neru, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"E-eh?" Tanya Neru kebingungan.

"Ayoooo kita ke ruang OSIS sekarang!" Ucap Rin lagi. Neru kini paham dan mengikuti Rin yang sudah berlari ke arah ruangan OSIS.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu ruangan OSIS diketuk oleh Rin. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara yang mengatakan "masuk!" yang Rin yakini merupakan suara Lui.

"Permisi…," Ucap Rin pelan lalu masuk ke dalam ruang OSIS. Di dalam ruang OSIS, hanya ada Ketua OSIS Crypton Academy, Hibiki Lui, dan seorang anak berambut honeyblond dikuncir ponytail yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruang OSIS.

Kelihatannya ia datang dengan motif yang sama dengan Rin, konsultasi.

"Jadi… Rin, ada apa kesini? Konsultasi juga?" Tanya Lui sambil tersenyum lembut. Rin memang cukup dekat dengan Lui, ia juga sering datang untuk konsultasi jika ia memiliki masalah. Rin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Eh? Juga? Berarti dia juga konsultasi?" Tanya Neru yang berada di belakang Rin sambil menunjuk lelaki berambut honeyblond yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh. Lui mengangguk lalu mempersilahkan Neru dan Rin duduk.

"Iya… Jadi… Siapa duluan yang mau bicara?" Tanya Lui sambil melihat kearah Rin dan lelaki honeyblond itu bergantian.

"Biar aku saja," Ucap lelaki berambut honeyblond itu lalu meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, Rin? Biar Len yang memulai duluan?" Tanya Lui. Rin mengangguk, toh ia juga masih harus merangkai kata-kata untuk menjelaskan masalahnya.

"Jadi, Len, silahkan dimulai," Ucap Lui lalu mempersilahkan pemuda honeyblond itu-Len, memulai ceritanya.

"Tujuh hari ini aku sering mimpi aneh…," Ucapnya pelan, memulai ceritanya. Semuanya diam mendengarkan, kecuali Rin yang berusaha merangkai kata-kata untuk nanti ceritanya.

"Mimpi apa?" Tanya Lui sambil memandang Len binggung.

"Aku bermimpi tentang sepuluh orang anak yang berteriak minta tolong kepadaku, mereka mengejarku di dalam mimpi, namun sebelum mereka sempat meraihku, tiba-tiba mereka sudah mati dengan keadaan yang tragis, tanah di sekitar mereka sudah berubah seperti lautan darah, dan digantikan oleh seseorang dengan kapak yang berlumuran darah," Lanjutnya. Neru dan Lui merinding mendengarnya. Namun lain halnya dengan Rin, ia mendengarkannya dengan penuh minat.

"Biar kutebak. Dari sepuluh orang itu, terdapat lima perempuan dan lima laki-laki. Setelah orang yang membawa kapak itu membunuh semuanya, ia pun berusaha untuk membunuhmu, benar? Namun kemudian kau terbangun sebelum ia sempat membunuhmu."

Semuanya melongo dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Len terkejut sambil memandang kearah gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu dengan pita dan jepit putih itu. Rin pun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Len.

"Aku juga bermimpi sama sepertimu."

* * *

Alicia: QWQ Cerita baru lagiiii X3 Padahal yang lama masih belum updet-updet! XC Gomeeennnn… Tapi pasti Alice berusaha selesain kok XD Ini fict horror pertama Alice, maaf kalau aneh XC

Semuanya + Alicia: Jadi… Mohon reviewnya! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Rin terus melihat layar ponselnya, firasatnya mengatakan kalau akan terjadi suatu kasus yang besar setelah ini. Kasus yang menyangkut kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekarang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Rin kini berada di halaman sekolah, memperhatikan orang-orang yang berhamburan keluar dari gerbang. Namun tidak untuknya. Ia terus menunggu.

Kemudian terngiang kembali dalam ingatannya kejadian tadi siang, kalau ternyata ia juga bertemu dengan orang yang bermimpi sama dengan dirinya, Len Kagamine.

FLASHBACK: ON

"Aku juga bermimpi sama sepertimu," Ucap Rin sambil menatap kearah kakinya.

"EHH?" Ucap semuanya. Kaget akan pernyataan Rin. Rin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil masih menatap kakinya.

"…," Dalam sekejap, ruangan itu menjadi canggung. Neru, Lui, dan Len tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi, sedangkan Rin masih terus menatap kakinya.

"Emm, lebih baik, kita pikirkan apa maksud dari mimpi itu besok," Ucap Lui ketika melihat seorang gadis lain masuk ke dalam ruangan OSIS. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

FLASHBACK: OFF

Len kini sudah berada di halaman sekolah karena sekarang memang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, karena ia hendak menyebrang.

Len pun segera melangkahkan kakinya, namun tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik mundur hingga ia terjatuh menimpa seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Rin, orang yang menarik Len mundur. Tampak semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Rin dan Len.

Emm… Posisi mereka: Jadi, Len berada di atas, menimpa Rin. Rin berada di bawah. Namun bagaimanapun, Len tidak dapat disalahkan juga karena Rinlah yang menarik Len hingga tanpa sengaja, jatuh menimpanya. Wajah mereka kini sangat dekat.

Mungkin bagi Rin dan Len yang tidak terlalu menyadarinya tidak terlalu masalah, tapi bagi orang yang melihat mereka, hal itu dapat menyebabkan munculnya gosip yang tidak benar ataupun rumor ngaco.

"E-Eh…," Ucap Len pelan lalu langsung berdiri lalu menarik tangan Rin agar Rin berdiri juga.

"Arigatou…," Balas Rin sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya yang terkena debu.

"Douita… Lagian tadi kenapa menarikku mundur seperti itu?!" Tanya Len dengan nada yang agak marah di akhir kalimat. Ia tidak mau ada rumor aneh tentang dirinya nantinya beredar di sekolahnya.

Lihat saja, bahkan beberapa orang di area tersebut mulai menggosipkan mereka setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kutarik seperti itu," Balas Rin datar sembari menunjuk sebuah mobil yang tengah berhenti di tengah jalan. Orang-orang mengerumuni mobil itu. Kelihatannya terjadi suatu kecelakaan.

"Eh?" Len terlihat agak kaget setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. Ya, kecelakaan. Sebuah mobil berwarna dark blue yang kini tengah berhenti di tengah jalan dengan tidak mulus, dapat terlihat besetan bekas roda di atas aspal jalan disekitarnya.

Dan lagi, mobil itu terparkir dalam posisi miring sehingga memotong jalan arah balik, namun tidak terlalu masalah karena jalan arah balik masih lebar.

"Mobil itu, hampir menabrakmu," Ucap Rin, menjawab Len yang terlihat kebingungan.

"A-Apa?" Kini Len terlihat pucat dan sangat terkejut.

"Tidak hampir, mobil itu memang ditargetkan untuk membunuhmu, Furukawa-san, juga Kasane-san…," Gumam Rin pelan, namun Len tidak mendengarnya, "Juga… Mobil itu tidak ada yang mengemudi…"

"Tapi… Kalau memang tidak ada apapun, mengapa mereka mengerumuni mobil itu?" Tanya Len kebingungan. Rin yang sebenarnya juga cukup binggung langsung berusaha menerka atau intinya menggunakan 'indra keenam' yang memang sudah dimilikinya sejak lahir.

"Seseorang… Tidak, dua orang… Tertabrak…," Desisnya pelan. Len yang mendengarnya bertanya lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Hei, apa kau tahu cerita dibalik kasus tiga tahun yang lalu? Kasus yang membuat sekolah ini terpisah?" Tanya Rin dengan nada selidik, tidak memedulikan pertanyaan Len. Len mengangguk.

"Seseorang menceritakannya padaku."

"Siapa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kasane Ted," Jawab Len cepat. Rin langsung menyipitkan matanya, seperti menerka-nerka.

"Apakah ia berambut merah magenta, memiliki seorang saudari kembar bernama Kasane Teto?" Tanya Rin lagi setelah agak lama terdiam, mengaduk-aduk pikirannya.

"E-Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu hal itu?" Tanya Len kaget. Rin justru tidak menjawab pertanyaan Len dan malah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Berarti benar…," Gumam Rin pelan. Len yang merasa tidak ditanggapi merasa agak kesal karenanya, apalagi dengan pertanyaan yang belum dijawab oleh Rin.

"Siapa yang tertabrak?" Tanya Len lagi, dan itu membuat Rin sadar bahwa ia kini sedang melamun sedari tadi.

"Furukawa Miki… Dan…," Rin menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Siapa?" Tekan Len lagi.

"…Kasane Ted."

Len langsung shock. Bayangkan, orang yang masih ada tadi pagi, sekarang sudah tiada. Ia pun menelan ludah sebentar. Berusaha membalas ucapan Rin namun tenggorokannya serasa tercekat.

"Hei… Apakah menurutmu ini tidak aneh?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Len kebingungan, ia tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, sesungguhnya.

"Maksudku, Kasane-san adalah orang yang menceritakan misteri sekolah ini kepadamu kan? Kurasa hanya kita berdua yang tahu mengenai cerita 'asli' itu, dan kalau kau tidak percaya, cari koran manapun yang menceritakan tentang hilangnya sepuluh murid di sekolah ini. Memang, ada, tapi kalau kau teliti, mereka hanya mencantumkan sembilan nama," Jelas Rin panjang lebar kepada Len.

Len menganga. Tanpa menunggu respon Len lebih jauh, Rin segera melanjutkan penjelasannya yang memang panjang.

"… Dan Furukawa-san adalah orang yang menceritakan kepadaku tentang misteri sekolah ini. Jadi… Kurasa mereka juga ingin dibunuh oleh 'seseorang' atau 'sesuatu' karena 'membocorkan' suatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kita ketahui…," Lanjut Rin.

Ia meneguk ludahnya sejenak.

"Kagamine-kun, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu? Akan kulanjutkan disitu, karena… Aku merasa tidak aman disini," Ucap Rin sambil menoleh ke arah kesana kemari, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku merasa seseorang mengamati kita," Bisiknya kepada Len sebelum memberikan ponselnya yang berwarna oranye dengan gantungan jeruk kepada Len.

Len dengan cepat mengetik nomor ponselnya, serta memberikannya kembali kepada Rin.

"Arigatou!" Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu berlari pergi. Namun ia berbalik sejenak, lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Mata ashita!"

"Douita, mata ashita," Balas Len dengan suara pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Rin. Rin pun kembali berlari hingga sampai ke rumahnya.

Tak lama setelah Rin menghilang dari pandangan, Len menerima sebuah SMS dari seseorang:

**From: 0888xxxx890**

**To: Len Kagamine**

**Hei! Ini Rin Kagaine, jadi karena kita sudah mendapakan info yang sebenarnya tidak boleh kita ketahui itu, kita… Juga ditargetkan untuk dibunuh. #Hati-hati! Dia mengawasi kita! Jangan anggap remeh dirinya!**

Len langsung merinding membaca pesan dari Rin itu.

"Ja-jangan bercanda! Kita ditargetkan untuk dibunuh?! Dan… Siapa itu 'dia'?!"

* * *

Alicia: Yey!~ Sudah lanjut! Jelekkah? Maaf =w= Untuk ch ini emmang pendek, karena chap selanjutnya sudah mulai ada 'gore' se-di-ki-t! Benar, sedikit kok! Alice juga ngak suka kalau gorenya terlalu terasa, karena Alice penginnya sih horrornya yang terasa X3

Rin: Sekarang kita bales reviewnya!

.

**-YamiRei28**

Wuuaaaaaaa arigatouuu! Okeeeee ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya~ X3

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Tebak aja dulu, nanti baru ada hint-hint mulai siapa yang membunuh. Okeey! Sudah lanjut! Sankyuuu sudah mereview!~ (^w^)/

**-Kireina Yume**

Tenang kok Yume-san, mungkin ini yang kerasa horrornya, bukan gorenya! #plak

Ha'iiii sudah updet! Arigatouuuu sudah me-review XD

**-Shadow**

Siap bos! #plak Sudah updet! Thank you sudah me-review (^o^)9

**-Xinon**

Okee sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Alicia + Semuanya: Jadi… Mohon reviewnya! *puppy eyes*

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 3

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Kini sedang diadakan upacara pemakaman. Semuanya bersedih hati atas kematian Furukawa Miki dan juga Kasane Ted, kedua orang yang mati tertabrak mobil.

Rin dan Len tidak terlalu bersedih hati, karena mereka memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Miki dan Ted. Namun, mereka juga tetap bersedih atas kematian kedua orang tersebut.

Rin kini sedang menunduk dan berduka cita atas kematian kedua orang itu. Disebelah kanan Rin ada Len. Dan di depan Rin dan Len, ada Neru dan Lui.

Sedangkan, tidak jauh dibelakang Rin, ada seorang gadis yang ditutupi jubah hitam. Gadis itu kini sedang memeluk boneka kelincinya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah serta pakaiannya tertutup kain hitam, sehingga identitasnya tidak dapat diketahui.

Rin yang dari awal sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang berada di belakangnya, diam-diam memperhatikannya dari ujung matanya. Ia merasa gadis itu ada kaitannya dengan kasus kali ini serta kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sekilas, wajah gadis berjubah hitam itu menunjukkan seringai yang menyeramkan. Namun berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman merendahkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Miki, Ted… Ternyata kalian justru mempersulit keadaan, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan membocorkannya kepada Kagaine-san dan Kagamine-kun," Gumam gadis itu sejenak lalu mengeratkan pelukannya kepada boneka kelinci kecilnya.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku akan bermain-main dengan mereka," Lanjut gadis berjubah hitam itu pelan. Seringai menakutkan tampak lagi di wajahnya. Lalu ia segera mendesah, "Huff… Usagi-chan, ternyata tidak ada lagi yang menarik disini, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang."

"Iya," Jawab boneka kelinci yang berada di tangannya dengan suara pelan. Sang gadis berjubah hitam tersenyum lembut kearah kelincinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari tempat itu.

Rin yang tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan itu hanya mengetahui satu hal yang pasti. Ia sangat yakin, gadis berjubah hitam ini mempunyai kaitan yang cukup besar atau bahkan sangat besar dalam kasus kali ini.

.

.

.

"Lui-senpai, sebaiknya kita segera mencari informasinya sekarang," Ucap Neru kepada Lui.

Kini, Rin, Len, Lui, dan Neru sedang mendiskusikan tentang arti mimpi tersebut, juga kaitannya dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Miki dan Ted.

"Nee, Lui-senpai, Neru, Kagamine-kun, siapa saja yang datang ke pemakaman kemarin?" Tanya Rin.

"Kurasa hanya teman-teman yang mengenalnya juga keluarganya saja, tidak lebih. Kenapa, Rin?" Tanya Neru kebinggungan karena pertanyaan Rin.

"Lantas… Gadis itu siapa?" Pikir Rin.

"Dari mana kita mulai?" Tanya Len tiba-tiba. Ia binggung sebenarnya kini semuanya akan melakukan apa.

"Iya ya, dari mana kita akan mulai?" Neru pun mengulangi pertanyaan Len. Rin dan Lui mengangkat bahu, kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai dari mencari informasi tentang tiga tahun yang lalu?" Usul Len.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," Rin segera menyetujui usul yang diberikan Len. Neru hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, aku juga merasa itu usul yang bagus," Ucap Lui sambil mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan mulai dari perpustakaan," Ucap Neru. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

"Buku yang perlu kita cari sekarang adalah _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu," Perintah Lui, "Kalau kalian sudah mengerti, ayo kita mulai mencari."

Semuanya mengangguk lalu berpencar, karena perpustakaan sekolah memang sangat luas. Perpustakaan sekolah bisa dibilang seperti labirin karena rak bukunya yang tinggi seperti tembok dan juga jalan yang cukup berliku-liku. Len kearah kiri, Rin kearah kanan, Neru ke arah atas, sedangkan Lui ke bagian bawah.

**Neru's Side…**

"Dimana ya bukunya?" Tanya Neru dalam hati lalu melihat ke daerah yang kini ditanganinya. Daerah dimana penuh dengan buku ensiklopedia.

Neru pun mempercepat langkahnya dan melihat sekelilingnya lagi, kini ia sudah sampai ke daerah kamus. Ada kamus mandarin-jepang, Jepang-mandarin, Inggris-jepang, dll.

"_Yearbook_-nya sepertinya tidak ada disini…," Gumam Neru pelan lalu kembali ke tempat semula dimana mereka berempat berada sebelum berpencar.

**Lui's Side…**

"Sepertinya aku salah tempat…," Gumam Lui lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Namun…

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Tiba-tiba saja, Lui merasa ada seseorang atau 'sesuatu' yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Spontan, Lui pun mempercepat langkahnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Namun 'sesuatu' yang mengejarnya juga kini mempercepat langkahnya. Karena Lui tidak berani melihat siapa yang mengikutinya, ia pun berbelok di tikungan dengan cepat. Lalu menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding rak buku terdekat.

Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, panik dan ketakutan. Namun, sesuatu yang mengejarnya kini tidak mengejarnya sampai di tikungan dan seakan-akan menghilang. Bahkan tidak ada suara yang mengatakan ia berbalik pergi. Hilang. Hilang seperti asap.

Lui pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengisi kembali keberaniannya. Setelah merasa cukup berani, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya perlahan di tikungan dan melihat kearah tempat dimana dirinya dikejar 'sesuatu'.

Tidak ada orang.

Benar, tidak ada orang sama sekali. 'Sesuatu' itu seakan-akan hilang. Hilang tidak berbekas. Saat Lui hendak beranjak pergi mencari _yearbook_ lagi, sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Secarik kertas di lantai perpustakaan, di tempat dimana ia tadi dikejar.

Ia benar-benar yakin, tadi tidak ada kertas itu. Maka, ia langsung mendapat pikiran bahwa 'sesuatu' itulah yang meletakkannya disana. Dengan bermodal kenekatan, ia pun mendekat dan mengambil kertas itu.

Ia merinding seketika ketika melihat kertas itu. Di kertas itu, tertulis sebuah kalimat yang ditulis menggunakan… Darah.

'_Kedua orang itu harus mati, tanpa menyeret kedua orang lain masuk dalam permainan ini, atau kedua orang lain itupun harus mati.'_

**Len's Side…**

Kini Len sedang berjalan di daerah yang ditanganinya. Daerah ini penuh dengan novel yang memiliki berbagai macam genre. Mulai dari genre komedi hingga romantis pun ada.

Tanpa sengaja, ia tersandung dan menabrak rak buku yang berada di belakangnya, membuat rak itu sedikit bergetar. Ia meringis sedikit, kesakitan. Namun, ia tidak mengubah posisinya.

TES

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu jatuh dari atas mengenai lantai di sebelah kaki Len. Len melihat kearah lantai itu dan melihat…

.

.

.

.

.

Darah

Dan ia pun melihat keatas, ke pemilik dari darah tersebut. Sebuah tubuh. Tangan yang bersimbah darah. Seseorang. Tidak bernyawa.

Len merasa ingin berteriak sekarang. Bayangkan saja, menemukan sebuah mayat di atas sebuah lemari buku? Pengalaman baru yang 'menakutkan' bukan? Tapi entah mengapa, tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat. Hingga…

"KYAA!" Sebuah teriakan sukses mengalihkan pikiran Len. Ia mengenali suara tersebut…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rin.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

.

Alicia: Akhirnya buat Chapter selanjutnya juga nihh… XD Soalnya idenya jujur sudah ada sampai tamat, cuman ngetiknya itu lho… X3 Sedikit nge-spoil, cerita ini akan sangat rumit nantinya, jadi… Mohon betah ya? Kalau belum ngerti jalan ceritanya, jangan sungkan tanya Alice! Alice akan berusaha bantuin sebisa mungkin XD

Yuki: Mari kita balas review dulu~

.

**-YamiRei28**

Enggak kok, Rin dan Len ngak dekat sama Miki dan Ted, seperti yang Alice bilang di Chapter 1 X3

Oke, ini sudah lanjut! Thanks sudah me-review! XD

**-Shiroi Karen**

Enggak. Rin ngak tahu siapa itu 'dia', bahkan Alice ngak tahu! #plak

Emmm… Mungkin memang, ini cerita bakalan rumit! Kenapa Miki dan Ted kasih tahu Rin dan Len? Emm… Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab beberapa chap sesudah ini! (mungkin) XD #plak

Ok! Ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Akanee-chan**

Okee! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review (^o^)9

.

Alicia + Semuanya: Terakhir… MOHON REVIEWNYA! XD

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 4

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 4***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

Len pun dengan cepat berlari menuju arah suara Rin. Saat ia sampai disana, ia dapat melihat bahwa Neru dan Lui sudah berada di sebelah Rin dengan mata terbelalak. Rin sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, ia yang terlihat paling kaget diantara mereka semua.

"A-Ada apa?" Tanya Len, masih tidak terlalu mengerti situasinya.

"I-I-Itu…," Jawab Rin tergagap sambil menunjuk sesuatu diantara rak buku. Len pun melihat ke arah yang ditujukan Rin dan melihat 'seseorang'.

Ya, seseorang. Seseorang kini tengah bersimbah darah di depan mereka. Matanya terlihat seperti memelototi mereka diantara wajahnya yang bersimbah darah.

Satu kata. Orang itu atau lebih tepatnya, gadis, karena ia berambut cukup panjang, sudah tidak bernyawa.

Mati. Dan sepertinya ia bukan mati secara alami, alias…

… Dibunuh.

Len sendiri kini tengah menatap 'orang' dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"I-I-Ini…"

"A-Aku tidak tahu… Tapi aku hanya berjalan-jalan di loker sekitar sini, lalu aku mencari _yearbook_ itu. A-Aku pun menemukannya, namun saat aku menariknya, secara tidak sengaja aku menyenggolnya cukup keras. La-Lalu tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu sudah ada disini terjatuh dari atas le-lemari…," Jawab Rin tergagap. Neru sedang berusaha menenangkannya, walaupun ia sendiri juga cukup ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu dimana _yearbook_-nya?" Tanya Len. Rin kelihatannya kini sudah lebih tenang sedikit, karena Neru yang menenangkannya. Rin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu menunjuk sebuah buku yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu.

"Disana."

Len dengan cepat menghampiri tempat itu dan mengambil buku berwarna cokelat tersebut. Ia mengelap covernya dengan tangannya, menghilangkan debu, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Nee, apa ini?" Tanya Lui ketika melihat sebuah kertas yang berada di dekat jasad gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

"E-Eh? Aku tidak menyadari kalau tadi ada kertas disana," Ucap Neru sambil memerhatikan kertas itu dengan seksama.

Lui pun membalikkan kertas tersebut, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah sebuah logo disana.

Logo perempuan.

Apa itu berarti pembunuhnya adalah seorang gadis?

Entahlah.

Lui mengangkat bahunya lalu meneliti kertas itu lagi dengan teliti. Di ujung kanan kertas tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan rapi.

'GHOST'

Dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret entah mengapa. Lui kembali menyerngitkan kedua alisnya, heran.

"Nee, minna, dalam bahasa inggris, Ghost itu berarti hantu kan?" Tanya Lui sambil melihat kearah Rin, Len, dan Neru secara bergantian. Mereka semua mengangguk.

Petunjuk. Semua ini merupakan petunjuk.

"Lantas… Apakah ini maksudnya pembunuhnya adalah hantu?" Batin Lui.

"Eh! Aku ingat! Tadi aku melihat sebuah mayat juga!" Jerit Len tiba-tiba. Ternyata, saking fokusnya dengan keadaan disini, ia lupa dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya. Neru dan Lui membelalakan mereka dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Rin menatap Len aneh.

"Apa itu aneh?" Tanya Rin pelan, membuat ketiga orang disana melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan binggung.

"Aku takkan curiga jika ada sebuah mayat lagi disini. Lagipula, satu sudah ditemukan, kemungkinan akan ada lagi sangat besar," Lanjut Rin sambil memainkan rambutnya sejenak, lalu menatap kearah Len.

"Kagamine-kun, dimana mayatnya sekarang?" Tanya Rin dengan nada selidik. Len menunjuk lemari yang berada cukup jauh dibelakangnya itu, lalu menunjuk atasnya.

Rin langsung menghampiri tempat itu lalu matanya segera terbelalak. Kali ini satu korban lagi. Rambutnya juga berwarna hijau. Seperti gadis tadi. Namun ini mayatnya masih berada diatas lemari, sehingga susah untuk diobservasi.

DUK! 

DUK!

DUK!

Rin melihat ke asal suara. Ternyata, Lui berniat untuk mengoyangkan lemari tersebut sehingga 'jasad' tersebut dapat jatuh. Walaupun ia tahu nanti akan terlibat masalah dengan sekolah, namun lebih baik diobservasi dahulu.

"Lu-Lui-senpai! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Neru kaget. Lui menatap Neru lalu menjawab.

"Tentunya menurunkan mayat ini. Kalau tidak turun, kita takkan tahu siapa orang ini-"

"Kita bahkan belum tahu gadis tadi siapa," Potong Neru sambil sweatdrop.

"Kurasa ia belum lama dibunuh. Darahnya saja masih mengalir dan belum kering, lalu aku merasa ia bukanlah anak sekolah ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Tanya Neru sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku adalah seorang Ketua OSIS. Aku harus hafal nama-nama murid-murid disini," Jawab Lui.

"Oh iya ya," Jawab Neru. Ia baru ingat bahwa Lui merupakan seorang ketua OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau yang mati adalah murid tiga tahun yang lalu disini? Gumi Megpoid."

Sebuah suara berkata tiba-tiba. Neru dan Lui pun melihat keasal suara, Len dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ia ada di _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu ini," Jawab Len lalu menunjuk yearbook yang tengah terbuka di hadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin ia adalah salah satu murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Lui kebinggungan.

"Ia memang seorang murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu, dan aku baru menyadarinya karena ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang lama saat dibunuh."

Neru dan Lui pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Benar juga, sebelum Crypton dan Yamaha digabung kembali, seragam yang mereka kenakkan sangat berbeda dari sekarang.

"La-Lagipula, ia cukup mirip dengan mayat yang pertama, kurasa mereka bersaudara atau apalah… Dan mungkin pembunuh mereka sama," Lanjut Lui, melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Neru yang sempat terpotong.

Rin? Rin sedang terdiam melihat mayat itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Rin?" Tanya Neru.

"…"

"Rin?"

"…"

"Rin?"

"…"

"RIN!"

"E-Eh! Neru! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!" Jerit Rin tiba-tiba karena tidak terima Neru meneriakinya.

"Kau itu habis darimana sih? Daritadi kupanggil kau tidak menjawab. Apalagi melihat wajahmu yang pucat pasi seperti hantu," Tanya Neru dengan pandangan binggung kearah Rin. Lui dan Len juga melihat kearah Rin dengan pandangan binggung.

"A-Ah, aku tadi hanya melamun kok…," Ucap Rin sambil tertawa garing. Len menaikkan alisnya, terlihat sukar mempercayai Rin. Neru melihat Rin seperti seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Sedangkan Lui hanya memandang Rin dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan.

"Tidak biasanya Rin seperti ini…," Batin mereka bertiga kebinggungan.

.

.

.

Kini mayat itu telah berhasil diturunkan. Berdasarkan info _yearbook_ tiga tahun yang lalu, ia merupakan saudara kembar Gumi bernama Gumo Megpoid.

Lui kini sedang 'mengutak-atik' mayat tersebut, berharap mendapatkan informasi menarik yang akan menguak misteri ini.

"AH! Aku menemukannya!" Jerit Lui gembira ketika menemukan secarik kertas. Ia pun memungutnya dan membolak-balik kertas itu. Neru, Rin dan Len pun beranjak mendekati Lui.

Kali ini, terdapat sebuah logo anak laki-laki.

"Tunggu… Tadi perempuan, sekarang laki-laki, apa mungkin… Logo-logo itu mempunyai maksud bahwa yang dibunuh adalah seorang laki-laki atau perempuan?" Batin Lui.

Lalu ia meneliti kertas itu lagi. Seperti saat itu, di kertas tersebut, terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil di ujung kanannya.

'GHOST'

Sama seperti tadi, dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret.

Lalu diatasnya terdapat sebuah tulisan:

'Ghost'. Namun kali ini, tidak menggunakan huruf besar semua. Hanya awal saja yang huruf Kapital.

"I-Ini aneh…," Ucap Rin kebinggungan. Sepertinya ia kini akan menggemukakan pendapatnya. Len, Lui dan Neru memandang Rin.

"Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Lui.

"Apa menurutmu ini tidak aneh? Mereka sudah lama hilang. Tapi baru dibunuh belum lama ini, dan lagi, kenapa harus kita yang menemukan mereka?" Rin pun melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan pandangan serius dan cemas kearah Len, Neru, dan Lui.

"Kau benar Rin… Aku juga merasa ini aneh, seperti…," Ucapan Neru terhenti sejenak.

"Seperti?" Tanya Len sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seperti… Sang pembunuh berusaha untuk mempermainkan kita."

.

Alicia: Fiuh… Chap ini jadi juga! Hurray! Gomen kalau ini cerita lama ga updet… Alice lagi fokus ke 'Tower' soalnya, pengen cepet selesaikan itu cerita. Tapi akhirnya ini lanjut lagi! XD Alice sebenarnya pikir kalau untuk GumiGumo saja, chap ini ngak akan cukup… Jadi sebenarnya Alice pikir untuk menambahkan sesuatu tentang 'Racun'… Tapi ternyata cukup, jadi racunnya nanti di chapter depan saja~

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya! *Lihatin Alice karena nyuri anak ayam kesayangannya (?)*

.

**-Kurotori Rei**  
Ehehe… Bukan, tapi sudah ketahuan disini kan? :D

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Xinon**

Iya… Alice buat alurnya memang agak cepat untuk cerita ini, karena susah untuk dibuat lambat saking banyaknya misteri yang sudah tertanam di otak Alice TAT

Gomen… Alice juga baru nyadar kalau ini lebih cenderung ke Mystery sepertinya, mungkin itu yang membuat horrornya tidak terlalu terasa… Sekali lagi Gomenn…

Arigatou sudah me-review! :3

**-Yaileekyaa**

Ini sudah lanjut… Iya, Alice tega banget buat cerita kayak gini (?) #disepak

Arigatou reviewnya! X3

**-Lyzia Yuki Chan**

Halo Yuki-chan! Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou ne sudah me-review! XD

**-Kireina Yume**

Bener banget! Kok bisa tebak? XD

Kalau masalah Internet biasanya Alice ngunain modem, jadi gatau .-.

Gomen ga bisa membantu… Biasanya ngetik, disend ke hp, lalu dipublish atau diupdet lewat hp-nya Alice…

Arigatou sudah baca fict ini dan sudah me-review! X3

**-Shiroi Karen**

Ini sudah lanjut Karen-san! Arigatou reviewnya! X3

.

Terakhir… Review please? *blink blink*

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	5. Chapter 5

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 5***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Len, Rin, bisa tidak kalian mengobservasi apa maksud dari tulisan 'GHOST' ini?" Tanya Lui dan Neru sambil memberikan Rin dan Len masing-masing sebuah kertas yang mereka temukan dari kedua mayat tadi.

Rin dan Len hanya berpandang-pandangan sebentar, sebelum mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ah, sekarang mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Kini sudah saatnya pulang sekolah. Rin dan Len diberitahu oleh Lui, untuk pergi ke kafe di dekat sekolah untuk mengobservasi/mencari arti dari tulisan 'GHOST' tersebut. Lui akan menyusul nanti. Sedangkan Neru, ia masih belum tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalian tidak dapat ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan.

"Aku ada rapat OSIS sesudah ini. Karena itu, aku menyuruh kalian untuk datang duluan di kafe di dekat sekolah ini," Jawab Lui.

"Kalau aku ada les pelajaran sesudah ini, jadi gomen! Aku tidak bisa ikut…," Jawab Neru sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"O-Oh… Ii ne, kalau begitu aku dan Kagaine-san akan pergi duluan saja," Timpal Len cepat lalu memegang lengan Rin dengan tangan kirinya dan membawanya pergi ke kafe tersebut (karena ia membawa tas dengan tangan kanannya).

.

.

.

"Ne, Lui-senpai… Apa tidak apa-apa, kita tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka?" Tanya Neru. Ia sebenarnya sangat tidak tega untuk berbohong pada Rin.

"Kalau sudah begini, takkan ada jalan lain lagi, Neru," Jawab Lui dengan tampang serius sembari memperhatikan jalan dimana Rin dan Len telah menghilang dari pandangan tersebut.

"Ta-Tapi kan-"

"Kalaupun kita langsung menanyakannya padanya, ia mungkin takkan mau menjawabnya."

"A-Aku tahu itu… Tapi bagaimanapun juga, apa kita boleh menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian? Kagamine-kun kurasa juga harus diberitahu."

"Kalau Kagamine itu… Kurasa ia sudah tahu dari awal…"

"E-Eh?!" Neru terlonjak kaget, "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Ialah yang membawa _yearbook_ itu, dan aku cukup yakin ia membaca keterangan di _yearbook_ tersebut. Disana pasti tercantum nama Rin. Aku yakin itu."

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau Rin adalah anak kandung keluarga Megpoid."

.

.

.

"Ka-Kagamine-kun…! Tunggu! Kau terlalu cepat!" Jerit Rin karena ia tidak dapat menyamai derap langkah Len yang memang sebenarnya sudah 'terlalu' cepat itu.

"A-Ah, gomen Kagaine-san…," Ucap Len sembari berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat dan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Rin. Nafas Rin kini terengah-engah.

"Apa kita mau istirahat dulu?" Tanya Len, tidak tega ketika melihat Rin yang sudah terlihat seperti orang sekarat. Rin langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mantap.

"Tidak kok! Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita lanjutkan saja!" Jawab Rin sambil berdiri tegak dan tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan Len.

Len merasa kurang yakin. Namun ia segera menggidikan bahunya, sehingga terlihat seakan-akan tidak peduli, lalu berjalan mendahului Rin dengan langkah lebih pelan daripada yang tadi. Ia juga memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Rin pun ikut berjalan mengikuti Len dari belakang.

"Arigatou… Kagamine-kun," Ucapnya pelan.

"Hm. Douita," Jawab Len dengan pandangan terus kearah depan, "Ngomong-ngomong, bisa tidak kau memanggilku Len saja?"

"E-Eh? Tapi bukankah itu-," Rin berusaha memprotes, namun Len sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Kita ini teman kan?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Rin dan menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Rin terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Len. Ia bahkan belum pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya. Apakah ia sudah menganggap semuanya sebagai temannya? Atau hanya sebagai orang asing yang memasuki hidupnya secara paksa? Atau hanya sebagai kenalan saja? Setelah sekian lama berpikir, ia pun menemukan jawabannya…

"Tentu! Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku panggil kau Len, dan kau boleh memanggilku Rin," Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum manis dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Len terlihat agak kaget sebentar lalu membalas ucapan Rin dengan sebuah senyuman dan rona tipis juga di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa berlari lagi?" Tanya Len sambil tersenyum jahil. Rin terlonjak kaget lalu merinding seketika.

"APA?! JADI KITA AKAN BERLARI LAGI?!"

"Pastilah!" Jawab Len sekenanya lalu mengengam pergelangan tangan Rin sekali lagi dan menariknya dengan keras sembari berlari. Rin akhirnya hanya pasrah saja dibegitukan.

.

.

.

"Sa-Salahmu sendiri… Terlalu kencang berlari," Ejek Rin sembari berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya.

Jadi sebenarnya, Len tadi berlari terlalu kencang, sehingga tidak dapat mengontrol kecepatannya dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah pohon di depan kafe karena tak dapat mengerem. Len pun terjatuh terduduk di tanah karenanya.

Rin? Rin hanya terjatuh karena terkena Len, namun ia tidak terluka sama sekali. Hanya roknya saja yang menjadi sedikit kotor. Rin pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh?" Tanya Len kebinggungan. Langsung saja terbentuk empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Rin.

"Ini anak kepo banget sih!" Batinnya kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau ditolong!" Ucap Rin lalu berniat untuk menarik kembali uluran tangannya, namun Len dengan cepat menahannya dengan cara menggengam tangan Rin erat. Refleks, Rin pun menarik Len, membantu Len untuk berdiri.

"Arigatou," Ucap Len sambil tersenyum. Langsung saja Rin –entah mengapa- merasa wajahnya memanas. Ia buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangannya dengan Len, lalu masuk ke dalam kafe, disusul oleh Len yang sedikit binggung dengan perubahan sifat Rin.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di meja untuk empat orang, tentunya karena tahu Lui akan menyusul mereka. Langsung saja seorang _maid_ berambut abu-abu panjang bergelombang datang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

Nampan itu berisi sebuah minuman bening berwarna biru muda yang terlihat cukup unik juga mengundang selera.

"Tu-Tunggu! Kami bahkan belum memesan apapun!" Jerit Rin kaget sembari menghitung uang di dompet kesayangannya.

"Lima puluh yen, enam puluh yen, tujuh puluh yen," Rin pun menggumam sambil menghitung jumlah uang di dalam dompetnya.

_Maid_ berambut putih keabu-abuan itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Rin. Rin yang mendengar _maid_ tersebut tertawa menjadi gusar.

"Memangnya ada apa ya?" Tanya Rin kesal dengan nada tajam. Langsung saja _maid_ itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang nampan di depan celemeknya.

"Gomenasai nona! Tapi ini minuman gratis kok. Khusus untuk pengunjung," Jawab gadis berambut abu-abuan itu, masih tersenyum dengan cara yang entah mengapa… Sangat menakutkan. Rin menganguk-anguk, walaupun ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis ini.

"Silahkan nikmati minuman anda," Ucap _maid_ itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suasana disana sangat canggung.

"Em… Kagami- Eh, maksudku Len! Apa menurutmu artinya ini?" Tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan kertas berlogo perempuan dengan tulisan GHOST, sama seperti kepunyaannya, dengan huruf G yang sudah dicoret.

"A-Aku juga kurang mengerti sebenarnya…," Jawab Len sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebaiknya kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Rin hanya menganguk-anguk sebelum tangan kanannya mengambil minuman berwarna biru bening itu dan beranjak meminumnya.

Tapi…

PRANK!

"LEN! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!" Tanya Rin panik ketika melihat Len melempar minuman itu ke lantai, membuat gelasnya pecah menjadi berbagai macam bentuk serpihan kaca. Selain itu, beberapa pengunjung bahkan kini tengah memandang kearah mereka dengan kaget.

"Kita harus menggantinya jika seperti ini!" Jerit Rin ketakutan. Len sebenarnya terlihat cukup panik, namun ia segera mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau minuman ini untuk pengunjung biasa yang datang," Ucap Len. Rin menoleh kearah Len binggung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya. Len pun menunjuk dua orang yang baru saja datang dan duduk di sebuah meja untuk dua orang.

Tiba-tiba saja, datang sebuah maid yang berbeda, TIDAK membawa nampan berisi apapun, melainkan hanya menanyai pesanan mereka. Tidak ada minuman gratis. Sama sekali.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Rin kebingungan dengan raut wajah cemas. Len mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Tapi siapa tahu minumannya hanya habis," Ucap Rin lagi. Len menatap Rin serius lalu menunjuk seekor semut di lantai.

Semut itu sedang berjalan dan berniat untuk meminum sedikit cairan biru muda bening tersebut karena terlihat manis (Atau memang nyatanya, semut memakan apa saja yang berada di tanah).

Saat semut itu meminum cairan itu, entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti bergerak. Seakan-akan, nyawa sang semut sudah melayang. Dan itulah kenyataannya.

"A-A-A… Itu kan… Racun?" Ucap Rin dengan suara pelan. Len mengangguk.

"Racun yang sangat berbahaya. Dapat membunuh seseorang jika meminumnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Rin dengan pandangan serius kearah Len. Len hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Rin.

"Insting. Lagipula kau lihat sendiri kan? Seekor semut dapat terbunuh dalam jangka waktu kurang dari lima detik."

Rin pun hanya mengangguk dan ber-OH ria, sebelum mereka mendapatkan sebuah konklusi yang sama.

"Tunggu… Dimana _maid_ berambut keabu-abuan itu?" Tanya Len curiga ketika melihat tidak ada _maid_ seperti itu disana. Rin ikut mengedarkan pandangannya ke sepenjuru ruangan, namun nihil hasilnya. Ia tidak menemukan maid tersebut.

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja kepada pekerja di kafe ini. Aku cukup yakin, jikalau ia 'benar-benar' bekerja disini, mereka pasti akan mengenalinya," Usul Rin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'benar-benar'?" Tanya Len.

"Ada kemungkinan ia hanya menyamar," Jawab Rin lagi. Len mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rin yang sedang berjalan menuju seorang _maid_ berambut ungu.

"Ettou… Permisi…," Ucap Rin pelan sambil menepuk pundak maid berambut ungu tersebut perlahan. _Maid_ berambut ungu itu menoleh kearah mereka dengan pandangan binggung.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?" Tanya _maid_ tersebut.

"Em… Begini, kami tadi dilayani oleh seorang maid berambut putih keabu-abuan, bisakah kami bertemu dengannya sekali lagi?" Tanya Rin ramah. Maid berambut ungu itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin? Kami cukup yakin bahwa tidak ada maid berambut seperti yang kaudeskripsikan itu disini," Jawabnya dengan raut kebinggungan. Len dan Rin pun berpandang-pandangan dengan cemas.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Len memastikan. _Maid_ itu mengangguk mantap.

"Sangat yakin."

Rin langsung memandang Len dengan emosi yang bercampur. Antara cemas, takut, juga kesal.

"O-Oh… Kalau begitu terima kasih," Ucap Len dan Rin bersama-sama sambil membungkukan badan mereka sembilan puluh derajat. _Maid_ itu hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kita ditipu tadi!" Jerit Rin kesal.

"Rin…"

"Ada apa Len?" Tanya Rin binggung. Len hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, bahwa kau sudah berubah banyak sejak kita pertama kali bertemu," Ucap Len. Benar saja, jika kalian perhatikan, sebenarnya Rin sudah cukup banyak berubah sejak awal cerita. Rin yang mendengarnya merasa –sekali lagi- wajahnya memanas.

"A-Apa maksudmu? A-Aku selalu berusaha menjadi di-diriku sendiri," Jawab Rin tergagap sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Sebelum Len sempat membalas, sebuah suara teriakan memotongnya.

"MAAF! APA KALIAN SUDAH MENUNGGU LAMA?!" Jerit suara itu. Lalu sang pemilik suara pun segera datang menghampiri Len dan Rin yang sedang duduk itu.

"Tidak kok Lui-senpai," Jawab Rin sambil tersenyum sopan. Len juga mengangguk.

"Kami tidak menunggu seberapa lama, lagian sesuatu yang menarik terja- ITAI! Sakit tahu!" Jerit Len karena tiba-tiba saja Rin berdiri dan memukulnya dengan tas sekolahnya.

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Lui kebinggungan sambil melihat kearah Len dan Rin bergantian.

"Tunggu… Sejak kapan kalian menjadi sangat dekat?" Tanya Lui dengan pandangan curiga kearah Len dan Rin. Kedua remaja itu pun segera merona mendengar pernyataan Lui –yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah fakta- tersebut.

"Ka-Kami tidak dekat kok!" Jerit Rin dan Len kompak. Rin yang wajahnya sudah merah padam pun langsung duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Wah! Tidak hanya dekat! Tapi kalian juga sangat kompak!" Ucap Lui lagi sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Rin dan Len pun tambah merona karenanya.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, kini seseorang sedang mengamati ketiga remaja –tepatnya Rin dan Len- dari kejauhan, atau lebih tepatnya dari meja lain yang berada di kafe tersebut.

"Hem… Kagaine Rin dan Kagamine Len?" Ucap gadis berambut pink pucat pelan itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengenakan jas berwarna cokelat yang membuatnya terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah topi yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Satu kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya: misterius.

Rambutnya berwarna pink pucat panjang dengan sedikit kepangan di bagian depan. Dari umur, kelihatannya ia berumur tujuh belasan.

"Jadi mereka target-'nya' ya? Maaf saja. Tapi aku takkan diam ketika tahu mereka terlibat dengan sesuatu seperti ini," Ucapnya lagi dengan volume kecil lalu membuka penyamarannya, sehingga menampakkan namanya lewat kalung yang dikenakkannya.

'_IA'_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kini tengah keluar lewat pintu belakang. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dan kini ia mengenakan kerudung hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku takkan menyangka IA berada disini…," Gumamnya dengan nada cemas sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya boneka kelincinya, atau tepatnya Usagi-chan, dengan wajah yang tetap datar tentunya (karena boneka tidak dapat berekspresi).

"Aku tidak tahu, Usagi-chan… Apa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja permainan dengan mereka dan langsung membunuh mereka?" Tanya gadis berjubah hitam tersebut sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan! Kalau seperti itu, takkan seru jadinya. Lagian kita masih mempunyai tujuh murid sebagai sisanya," Jawab boneka kelinci yang berada di pelukannya itu.

Gadis berjubah itu pun segera tersenyum mengerikan mendengar jawaban boneka kelincinya, "Kau benar kalau begitu, semua ini takkan seru jadinya. Dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang kuberikan kepada mereka nantinya, aku harap semuanya akan menjadi acara yang menarik!"

.

Alicia: Yoshiiiii! Alice selesai juga chap ini~! XD Bisa tebak siapa gadis berambut ungu itu? Bukan Yuzuki Yukari lho~! X3

Inori: Mari kita balas reviewnya! XD

.

**-Arisa Amori**

Wuo (OAO) Kalau adegannya sampai menem gorenya, nanti bisa-bisa rate-nya jadi M donk! #plak

Tapi korbannya mungkin nanti ada yang kayak gitu, hitung-hitung korbannya masih ada 7 *evil smile* Arigatou sudah mereview! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe… Rin aneh karena dia aslinya adiknya Gumi dan Gumo XD

Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3

**-Shiroi Karen**

Arigatou Karen-san! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou ne sudah me-review~! X3

**-Kireina Yume**

Gyahahaha #plak

Yukari atau Mayu ya? Harusnya di chap ini sudah kelihatan pembunuhnya… Tapi tergantung Kireina Yume-san menyadarinya atau tidak :3

Ha'i… Ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review XD

**-Junichi Mayu**

Se-Seremkah? Berarti horrornya berjalan dengan baik donk! #plak

Yosh~ Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

TERAKHIR… REVIEWNYA PLEASE? #bahasainggrisngaco

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	6. Chapter 6

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 6***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Rin! Bisa kau bawakan kertas-kertas ini ke ruang guru?" Tanya salah satu sensei-nya yang berambut pink panjang sepunggung, yang tidak lain adalah Megurine Luka.

Ah. Mengenai kedua mayat yang ditemukan tersebut (Gumi dan Gumo), pihak sekolah berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Mengapa? Karena jikalau murid-murid mengetahuinya, dapat tersebar rumor buruk mengenai sekolah.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan kematian Miki dan Ted. Semua murid bahkan hampir semua orangtua murid sudah mengetahui hal itu. Beruntung mereka hanya menganggap hal itu sebagai kecelakaan biasa dan tidak direncanakan. Namun sayang –mereka salah besar.

"E-Eh? Ha-Ha'i!" Jawab Rin lalu mengambil tumpukan kertas itu dan pergi ke ruang guru. Rin berjalan dengan perlahan, karena tidak ingin menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas tersebut. Sekitar sepuluh menit ia berusaha menyesuaikan keseimbangannya, ia pun sampai ke dalam ruangan dingin tersebut.

"Em… Permisi," Ucap Rin keras. Beberapa guru menoleh kearahnya lalu mengangguk –pertanda bahwa ia boleh masuk- lalu kembali ke aktifitas mereka semula. Rin menghela nafas lega, lalu beranjak untuk pergi ke meja Luka sensei.

Ia sudah mengetahui letak meja Luka sensei. Karenanya, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukannya dan segera meletakkan tumpukan kertas tersebut. Setelah semuanya beres, ia pun segera pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Dengan riang, Rin berlari menuju kelasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, sehingga…

BRUK!

"Maaf!" Jerit Rin kaget lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang wanita berambut pink pucat yang tengah jatuh terduduk dihadapannya. Wanita itu menerimanya dengan senyuman kecil, lalu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya ramah.

"Em… Kau siapa?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan. Ia merasa tidak pernah melihat gadis dihadapannya ini sebelumnya.

"Namaku Himekawa IA," Ucap IA, masih tetap tersenyum ramah, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah! Namaku Kagaine Ri-"

TENG TENG!

Namun ucapan Rin terpotong oleh bel pergantian pelajaran.

"Ah! Maaf IA-san, aku permisi!" Ucap Rin, terlihat panik karena bunyi bel tersebut, lalu berlari pergi menuju kelasnya. IA hanya tersenyum dari belakang, sambil memandangi Rin dengan pandangan sayu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"R-Rin… Ka-Kagamine-kun… L-Lui-senpai…," Ucap Neru tiba-tiba sambil membuka, ralat, membanting pintu ruangan OSIS. Menampakkan Rin, Len, dan Lui yang tengah duduk di sofa –menikmati waktu luang mereka bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya, Neru tadi juga ada bersama mereka, namun ia ijin pergi sebentar -ke Laboratorium sekolah- untuk mengambil benda kepunyaannya yang tertinggal.

"Ada apa Neru? Kau terlihat pucat sekali. Seperti habis melihat hantu," Tutur Rin ketika melihat wajah Neru yang sangat pucat itu. Neru menatap kearah Rin dengan tatapan cemas.

"D-Di la-laboratorium a-ada…"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lui penasaran. Len mendengarkan dalam diam, sedangkan Rin bersiap untuk meminum teh-nya.

"A-Ada mayat…"

Dan dengan dua patah kata tersebut, Neru berhasil membuat Rin tersedak saat sedang meminum tehnya, Len memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak, dan Lui hanya bisa cengo sejenak, sebelum ketiga orang tersebut kembali mendapatkan nyawa mereka yang sempat melayang sejenak.

"E-Ehem, le-lebih baik kita cek tempat itu sekarang, sebelum seseorang melihatnya lagi. Apalagi jika pihak sekolah sudah menemukannya, kita takkan bisa melakukan observasi," Tutur Lui lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan OSIS tersebut, diikuti oleh Rin, Len, dan Neru di urutan terakhir.

Saat berjalan kearah laboratorium, Rin mengelus pundak Neru sejenak, berharap dengan begitu Neru dapat menjadi lebih tenang. Neru melihat kearah Rin dengan pandangan sayu, namun memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"A-Arigatou, Rin."

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu mengandeng tangan Neru. Tangan Neru masih saja bergetar, sepertinya gadis berambut golden blonde itu sangat ketakutan. Mereka berdua terus bergandengan hingga sampai ke Laboratorium.

"Jadi, dimana mayatnya?" Tanya Lui. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke dalam ruangan tersebut, namun ia benar-benar tidak menemukan mayat yang dimaksud oleh Neru.

"Di-Di dalam lemari itu…," Desis Neru pelan dengan suara bergetar sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari di pojok. Seharusnya, lemari itu untuk _apparatus-apparatus _atau perlengkapan untuk melakukan eksperimen. Tapi bagaimana bisa ada mayat disana?

Tanpa aba-aba, Lui langsung membuka lemari tersebut, menampakkan seorang gadis yang tengah meringkuk di dalamnya, dengan beberapa perlengkapan eksperimen yang telah hancur tertindih badannya. Rin, Len, dan Lui langsung menatap sang gadis dalam lemari dengan pandangan kaget. Neru yang sudah lebih terbiasa tidak terlalu takut lagi, namun ia masih bersembunyi dibalik Rin.

Gadis itu berambut hijau tosca dan dikuncir ala twintail. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup rapat dan wajahnya memancarkan ke-pasrahan yang pasti, seakan-akan dari pertama ia sudah siap untuk mati.

"Di-Di sini juga ada…," Ucap Rin tiba-tiba dengan tergagap sambil menunjuk sebuah boks diujung ruangan, yang berisi perlengkapan yang tidak terpakai. Lui pun berjalan menuju kearah tempat dimana Rin menunjuk.

Di dalam boks itu, ada sebuah mayat lagi. Namun kali ini adalah seorang anak laki-laki. Ia duduk sambil menekuk lututnya. Ia berambut hijau tosca juga, kedua kelopak matanya sudah tertutup rapat. Dan kelihatannya, ia memberontak sebelum dibunuh. Buktinya, ia memiliki beberapa sayatan yang berbekas di tubuhnya.

"Si-Siapa mereka? Apa mereka ju-juga salah satu murid yang menghilang tiga tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Neru tergagap. Rin mengangguk.

"Seharusnya iya, karena seragam yang mereka pakai berbeda dengan kita," Jawab Rin, ia sudah tidak takut lagi rupanya. Lui dan Len juga mengangguk.

"Tapi… Siapa mereka?" Tanya Lui, lalu menoleh kearah Len yang (ternyata) membawa _yearbook _tiga tahun yang lalu. Rin dan Neru juga memandang kearah Len.

"Kurasa… Hatsune Miku dan Hatsune Mikuo," Jawab Len.

"Jadi… Mereka adalah Hatsune Miku dan Mikuo? Apa mereka kembar?" Tanya Neru. Ia menanyakan hal itu, karena melihat banyaknya kemiripan diantara kedua orang tersebut, tentunya kecuali _gender_ mereka.

Lui mengangguk, "Sama seperti Gumi Megpoid dan Gumo Megpoid. Mereka kembar."

Rin kelihatan agak risih saat nama Gumi dan Gumo disebut, namun ia hanya diam mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara.

"Hei! Aku menemukan lembaran kertas!" Jerit Len ketika menemukan sebuah lembaran kertas di dekat mayat Miku, seperti saat mereka menemukan mayat Gumi dan Gumo.

"Eh?" Tanya semuanya dengan penasaran lalu beranjak melihat kertas tersebut. Kertas itu sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan logo perempuan dan tulisan 'GHOST'. Tapi yang berbeda adalah, yang dicoret bukan hanya huruf G, huruf H kini juga sudah dicoret.

"A-Ah! Ini ada kertas lagi!" Jerit Neru ketika menyadari ada sebuah kertas di sebelah jasad lelaki berambut hijau tosca tersebut. Neru pun membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Menurut kalian, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lembaran kertas itu dihadapan ketiga temannya.

Sama seperti kertas satunya, ada logo anak laki-laki dengan tulisan GHOST (Yang dicoret huruf G dan H-nya). Tapi, disini, terdapat sebuah pesan singkat diatas tulisan GHOST tersebut.

'Hapus re'. Itulah tulisannya.

"Re?" Tanya Rin kebinggungan, "Apa maksudnya do, re, mi?"

Len menggeleng, "Kurasa bukan. Ini seharusnya ada kaitannya dengan tulisan GHOST itu."

Lui mengangguk menyetujui.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, apa maksud dari kata 're' ini?" Tanya Rin kepada Neru, Lui, dan Len. Mereka bertiga hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Nee… Apa menurut kalian, 'GHOST' itu hanyalah inisial saja?" Tanya Neru tiba-tiba. Lui, Rin, dan Len berpandang-pandangan kebinggungan.

"Ma-Maksudku, biasanya kan huruf-huruf besar hanya digunakan sebagai kata singkatan. Jadi ada kemungkinan 'GHOST' itu merupakan singkatan…," Ucap Neru. Tiba-tiba saja, Lui menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar! GHOST itu sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah singkatan! Kan terdapat dua kertas dengan logo perempuan dan laki-laki, sebenarnya, logo itu merupakan _gender_ seseorang yang dibunuh!" Jerit Lui ceria, karena merasa sudah menemukan suatu hal yang bagus.

"Jadi… Huruf G dan H dicoret karena sang pemilik _gender_ sudah meninggal?" Tanya Len, mulai menangkap artinya. Rin mengangguk kecil.

"G dan H di kertas berlogo perempuan adalah inisial nama dari Gumi Megpoid dan Hatsune Miku. Sedangkan G dan H di kertas berlogo laki-laki adalah inisial nama dari Gumo Megpoid dan Hatsune Mikuo," Terang Rin. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, misteri yang belum dipecahkan adalah tulisan 'Ghost' dengan satu huruf kapital tersebut…," Ucap Neru.

"Hah… Tapi… Ghost itu kan berarti hantu? Apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu?" Tanya Lui penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi kurasa tidak…," Jawab Rin.

"Dan aku benar-benar berharap bahwa hantu takkan terlibat dalam kasus ini," Batin Rin dengan kaki gemetar.

"Kalau begitu… Apa sebenarnya maksud dari kalimat 'hapus re' ini?" Tanya Neru kebinggungan. Ketiga orang itu pun mengangkat bahu mereka.

"Tapi yang pasti aku takkan pernah mau berhubungan dengan yurei…," Gumam Rin.

"E-Eh? Rin? Memangnya kau takut dengan yurei?" Tanya Len kebinggungan, karena mendengar sedikit gumaman Rin.

"A-Apa?! A-Aku tidak takut kok… Hanya saja…," Rin menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja apa?" Tanya Lui, ikut bertanya.

"Hanya saja… Me-Mereka itu selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan orang!" Ucap Rin dengan nada sedikit gemetar.

"… Itu hanya alasan atau memang fakta?" Tanya Len dengan pandangan datar.

"F-Fakt-" Sebelum Rin sempat melanjutkan omongannya, ia sudah terlebih dulu dipotong oleh Neru.

"ITU DIA!" Jeritnya, membuat Rin, Len, dan Lui melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Em… Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Yang dimaksud adalah 'Yurei'! Kalau kita hapus 're' disana, yang akan kita dapatkan adalah 'Yui'!" Jerit Neru gembira.

"E-Er… Lalu?" Tanya Lui. Sedangkan Len dan Rin sudah mulai agak _connect_ otaknya dengan omongan Neru.

"Jadi… Sebenarnya biang keladi semua ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki nama kecil Yui!"

.

Alicia: Ah, Yui disini masih belum kelihatan siapa, tapi yang pasti dia itu anggota Vocaloid! XD Dan 'yurei' adalah bahasa jepang dari 'hantu'.

Kyoko: Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kurotori Rei**

Bukan… Tapi… Nanti ketahuan kok #plak

Arigatou Rei sudah me-review! X3

**-Hikari-Lenlen**

Aslinya cuman dua, yang diitung mati, karena dibunuh… Gumi dan Gumo. Untuk jawabannya nanti akan terkuak di beberapa ch mendatang #plak

Oke! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Kagamine Kenichi**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ken sudah me-review :3

**-Stefan**

Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Hidari Yusuke**

A-Arigatou! Ini sudah lanjut Hidari-senpai, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Guest**

Yukari? Ehehe, nanti ketahuan kok siapa pelakunya! #plak

Ini sudah lanjut… Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Arrow-chan3**

Em… Tebak aja dulu… Nanti ketahuan seiring berjalannya waktu #plak

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah mem-fave dan follow cerita ini X3

Dan terakhir… Berniat untuk me-review? *blink blink*

Dan sekedar pertanyaan… **Apa kalian pikir nanti maid berambut ungu yang muncul di chapter 5 memegang peran penting?**

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	7. Chapter 7

**-GHOST-**

***Ch 7***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Mystery, Horror, Romance.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll), all in Normal PoV.**

**Summary: Dua sekolah yang terpisah kini digabung kembali setelah tiga tahun terpisah. Dan setelah kedua sekolah itu digabungkan, kejadian-kejadian horror pun dimulai…**

"Minna-san! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan tamu!" Ucap Luka sensei dengan ceria, sambil mempersilahkan seorang wanita berambut pink pucat panjang masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Bagian depan rambutnya dikepang dengan rapi. Ia mengenakan dress yang terlihat sangat formal, dan juga sebuah topi berwarna ungu muda.

"Namaku Himekawa IA. Aku adalah seorang _reporter_ dari redaksi Koran Voca City, salam kenal," Ucap IA ramah.

"Dia akan menulis laporan mengenai kelas kita," Ucap Luka sensei sambil tersenyum manis lalu menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di belakang kelas.

"Anda dapat duduk disana," Terang Luka sensei. IA tersenyum lagi kearah Luka sensei, membuat Luka sensei terpaku sejenak –seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu.

"E-Em? Megurine-san? Anda terlihat sangat pucat," Tanya IA dengan nada khawatir. Luka sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum ramah sebagai balasan.

"Iie, daijoubu. Sekarang silahkan anda duduk di tempat anda karena saya akan memulai pelajaran," Ucap Luka sensei lagi. IA mengangguk lalu duduk di bagian belakang kelas. Rin yang –kebetulan- duduk disekitar sana, melihat kearah IA dengan kebinggungan.

IA yang menyadari Rin menatapnya, menyinggung sebuah senyuman ramah. Rin membalas senyuman itu, lalu kembali menekuni bukunya sambil mendengarkan Luka sensei yang sudah memulai pelajarannya.

.

.

.

Kini Rin, Len, Lui, dan Neru sedang berada di depan ruang penyimpanan data. Lui sedang mencoba untuk memasukkan setiap kunci yang ia punya, berhubung ialah ketua OSIS-nya, sehingga ia –seharusnya- memiliki kunci ruang penyimpanan data.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kita cari disini?" Tanya Len kebinggungan lalu menatap Rin, berharap mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. Rin menghela nafasnya lalu bersiap menerangkan.

"Kita akan mencari nama murid-murid pada saat tiga tahun yang lalu yang mempunyai nama kecil Yui."

Len hanya ber-oh ria, lalu melihat kearah Lui yang kini tengah berhasil menemukan kunci dari pintu ruang penyimpanan data tersebut.

"Terbuka," Ucap Lui pelan dengan wajah serius sambil menoleh kearah Rin, Neru, dan Len lalu mendorong pintu itu, membuat debu dari dalam bertaburan keluar. Mereka berempat pun terbatuk-batuk sejenak, akibat dari debu yang begitu tebal. Namun mereka segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

Neru menggapai-gapai dinding, berusaha mencari saklar lampu. Hingga saat ia menemukannya, ia pun menekannya, membuat ruangan segera dipenuhi oleh cahaya menyilaukan.

Ruangan itu sangat berdebu (Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak digunakkan) dan penuh akan dokumen yang beraneka ragam. Dokumen-dokumen tersebut diletakkan di dalam lemari-lemari yang ada dan ditata rapi.

"Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kita cari?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap Len, Neru, dan Lui. Mereka mengangguk.

"Bagus, kalau begitu lebih baik kita mulai pencariannya sekarang."

Dan dengan begitu, keempat anak tersebut segera mencari arsip atau dokumen yang berhubungan dengan murid tiga tahun yang lalu, lalu mencari siapa saja yang memiliki nama kecil 'Yui' atau berhubungan dengan 'Yui'.

Neru berjalan menerusuri loker-loker di meja. Ia membuka setiap loker tersebut, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah buku _hard cover_ berjudul 'Dokumen Murid-Murid'. Neru mengambil buku yang tebalnya kurang lebih empat cm itu dan meletakkannya di meja.

Tangannya memegang ujung buku lalu membalikkannya, menampakkan halaman selanjutnya dari buku tersebut.

_Daftar Isi_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun pertama sekolah dibuka: 3_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun kedua sekolah dibuka: 150_

_Murid-murid dan guru pada tahun ketiga sekolah dibuka: 290_

Neru menautkan kedua alisnya, berpikir sejenak. Namun karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban, ia pun bertanya kepada ketiga temannya.

"Hei, apa kalian tahu kejadian murid yang menghilang itu terjadi berapa tahun setelah sekolah dibuka?" Tanya Neru –mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari buku tersebut dan menatap teman-temannya dengan pandangan binggung. Rin, Len, dan Lui menghentikan aktifitas mereka sejenak dan menatap Neru.

"Kalau tidak salah sih… Tiga tahun setelah sekolah dibuka," Gumam Rin sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya. Lui juga mengangguk.

"Memang hal itu terjadi pada tiga tahun setelah sekolah dibuka…"

Len terdiam mendengarkan, walaupun ia memiliki beberapa gagasan di otaknya, ia tidak mengemukakannya. Neru pun mengangguk, "Terima kasih." Dan dengan begitu, mereka berempat kembali ke aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Eh! Lihat! Aku menemukkan album foto ini!" Jerit Rin sambil membersihkan debu yang ada di buku yang diambilnya tersebut. Lui, Len, dan Neru menoleh dan mendatangi Rin.

"Album apa itu?" Tanya Len.

"Ini adalah album foto tiga tahun yang lalu!" Jerit Rin ceria.

"Kau yakin… Rin?" Tanya Neru tidak yakin.

"Aku yakin seratus persen! Gumi-nee dan Gumo-nii pernah- Ups," Dan dengan sederet kalimat tersebut Rin menutup mulutnya sejenak, "Ma-Maksudku, Gumi-senpai dan Gumo-senpai pernah memberitahuku mengenai buku ini dulu…"

Neru, Lui, dan Len mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bisa coba ditelusuri, siapa tahu ada sesuatu di dalamnya," Ucap Lui lalu mengambil album itu dari Rin. Rin, Neru, dan Len mengangguk singkat lalu melihat kearah album foto yang kini tengah dibuka oleh Lui.

Disana terdapat foto-foto mengenai anak-anak disekolah pada tiga tahun yang lalu. Hingga tiba-tiba, Len melihat sebuah foto yang cukup aneh.

"Hei… Foto apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Rin, Len, dan Lui melihat kearah foto tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto kelas Sembilan pada saat tiga tahun yang lalu. Foto itu terdapat gambar Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, Gumo, dan beberapa orang lainnya.

Tapi yang aneh, separuh dari foto tersebut terobek, dan hilang separuh bagiannya. Sehingga hanya menampakkan enam orang saja. Murid pertama adalah Hatsune Miku yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memegang pundak Mikuo. Ia saat itu mengenakan sebuah dress panjang berwarna biru kehijauan.

Murid kedua adalah Hatsune Mikuo yang –sedikit- merona karena ulah Miku dan dengan muka sedikit gusar, ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Miku dari pundaknya. Ia mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan celana Jeans yang memiliki panjang sepergelangan kaki.

Murid ketiga adalah Gumi Megpoid yang sedang mengembungkan kedua pipinya karena wortelnya diambil oleh saudara kembarnya, Gumo Megpoid. Ia mengenakan T-Shirt dengan tulisan 'I Love Carrot' dan celana pendek sepaha. Tangannya menggapai kearah Gumo, berusaha mendapatkan kembali wortel kesayangannya.

Murid keempat adalah Gumo Megpoid yang sedang tersenyum jahil sambil menyembunyikan wortel Gumi dibalik punggungnya. Ia mengenakan T-Shirt dengan tulisan 'I Love Carrot' juga dan celana pendek selutut. Ia mengenakan googles diatas kepalanya, sama seperti Gumi.

Murid kelima adalah seorang gadis yang berambut pink pucat dikepang dua kebawah. Ia mengenakan lensa tebal dan sedang tersenyum ragu di foto tersebut. Ia mengenakan blouse berwarna pink keputihan dan sebuah _legging_ berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan sepatu _flat_ berwarna pink muda.

Murid keenam adalah seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum cerah. Ia sedang menggandeng tangan gadis berambut pink pucat tersebut dengan wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan. Ia mengenakan dress selutut berwarna _lavender_.

"E-Eh… Gadis berambut pink pucat itu terlihat seperti IA-san…," Ucap Rin, "Bukan begitu, Neru?"

Neru mengangguk, "Kau benar… Ia terlihat seperti IA-san."

"IA-san? Siapa dia?"Tanya Len kebinggungan. Len kan memang tidak sekelas dengan Rin dan Neru. Lui terlihat mengingat-ingat sejenak.

"IA adalah seorang wanita yang tadi datang ke kelas kami untuk membuat laporan, begitu katanya…," Terang Rin. Neru, dan Lui mengangguk. Sedangkan Len terlihat mengamati gambar itu sekali lagi.

"Dan… Gadis berambut ungu ini…," Gumam Len tidak jelas. Neru yang mendengarnya menepuk pundak Len kebinggungan.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Tanyanya to-the-point. Len melihat kearah Neru lalu melihat kearah Rin sejenak.

"Apa kau pikir ia adalah maid yang kita temui waktu itu, Rin?" Tanya Len sambil menunjuk gadis berambut ungu tersebut. Rin pun mendekati Len dan mengamati gadis berambut ungu itu baik-baik.

"Ka-Kau benar… Itu memang dia…," Tutur Rin, tidak percaya.

"Kalian pernah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Lui sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebinggungan. Len dan Rin mengangguk kompak.

"Di kafe waktu itu, kami bertemu dengannya."

Lui hanya mengangguk sambil berpikir lagi. Sedangkan Neru berusaha mencari kedua gadis yang terlihat mencurigakan dan tidak mereka ketahui di foto tersebut di dalam buku berjudul 'Dokumen Murid-Murid' tersebut.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Jeritnya gembira ketika menemukan biodata dari sang gadis berambut pink pucat.

_Nama: Tonerine IA_

_Kelas: 9-B_

_IA adalah seorang gadis pendiam yang cukup pintar. Ia selalu mendengarkan guru saat berbicara dan cocok menjadi murid teladan. Gadis ini memiliki seorang saudara kembar bernama Tonerine IO yang juga sekelas dengannya._

"Namanya juga IA…," Gumam Rin kebinggungan. Neru mengangguk menyetujui, namun segera mencari biodata gadis lainnya, yang berambut ungu tersebut.

_Nama: Tone Rion_

_Kelas: 9-B_

_Rion adalah seorang gadis ceria yang memiliki latar belakang buruk. Gadis ini hanya tersenyum diluar, namun sebenarnya menangis di dalam. Ia tidak memiliki saudara kandung. Dan ia keluar dari sekolah akibat kekurangan biaya pada saat semester pertama._

"I-Ini sebenarnya dokumen apa?" Tanya Len kebinggungan dan juga gugup, "M-Maksudku… Dokumen ini membuka privasi dari seseorang!"

"Coba kulihat siapa yang menulisnya… Seharusnya namanya tertera di depan," Gumam Neru lalu membalik halaman buku itu hingga ke halaman pertama. Dan langsung saja semuanya terkejut, ralat, sangat terkejut saat melihat nama yang tertera disana.

_Luka Megurine._

.

.

.

"Sial! Foto ini! Jangan sampai mereka melihatnya!" Jerit sang gadis berkerudung hitam dengan tatapan cemas, benar-benar cemas. Ia pun mengambil foto lain yang berada dibalik foto yang hilang separuh bagiannya tersebut dengan tangan bergetar –karena ketakutan yang luar biasa- dan menyobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kertas kecil.

"Dengan begini, semuanya akan aman," Gumam gadis tersebut, sebelum beranjak menuju jendela untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka, membiarkan cahaya terang -karena ruangan itu sebenarnya gelap- masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan data.

"Y-Yui!" Jerit IA kaget ketika melihat gadis berkerudung hitam tersebut.

"_Well_, siapa lagi kalau bukan IA-chan~?" Ucap gadis bernama 'Yui' itu dengan nada menantang.

"Cukup bermainnya, Yui! Sekarang kau harus menyerah!" Jerit IA, lalu berusaha untuk mengikat gadis itu dengan tali yang ia bawa. Namun Yui sangat gesit, ia pun menghindari setiap serangan dari IA.

Namun, IA juga merupakan seorang gadis yang lincah. Pada saat Yui lengah, ia memegang pergelangan tangan kanan miliknya, mencegahnya untuk bergerak lebih.

"Lepaskan!" Jerit Yui panik. Ia pun meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat dari IA. IA hanya merintih sedikit, karena gesekan membuat kulitnya cukup merasakan sakit, lalu melepaskan Yui dan memojokkannya, hingga punggung Yui mengenai sebuah benda keras –meja.

"Kau takkan bisa menangkapku," Ucap Yui dengan nada datar lalu diam-diam mengambil kapak yang ia (sengaja) letakkan di meja belakangnya tersebut. Lalu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi, membuat IA mundur dengan mata terbelalak hingga punggungnya bergesekan dengan tembok.

"Apa kata-kata terakhirmu, IA-chan~?" Tanya gadis tersebut dengan senyuman yang mengerikan. IA menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu berkata dengan lantang walaupun suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"He-Hentikan. Permainan. I-Ini. Yui."

"Ugh! Sudah kubilang tidak akan~! Dan… TING TONG~ Waktumu sudah habis!" Ucap gadis berkerudung hitam yang dipanggil 'Yui' tersebut lalu mengangkat kapaknya tinggi-tinggi -bersiap membunuh gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Selamat tinggal Himekawa IA, ah- Maksudku, Tonerine IA!" Ucapnya bersamaan dengan suara jerit kesakitan IA, karena kini kapak itu tengah mengenai tangan kanannya dan membuat bercak-bercak darah di tembok belakang IA.

Yui terus saja melakukan adegan mengerikan sambil tertawa psikopat -seakan-akan menikmati hal itu- hingga nyawa IA sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Ia sudah pergi…

…Bahkan sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih menarik.

.

.

.

Seorang anak lelaki tengah melihat adegan mengerikan dan sadis itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ia sebenarnya hanya iseng membolos pelajaran saja, namun siapa sangka jika ternyata ia justru dipertemukan dengan adegan mengerikan seperti itu?

Ia terus saja melihat ke dalam ruangan itu lewat celah kecil di pintu dengan badan bergetar. Namun secara tiba-tiba, gadis berkerudung hitam itu –Yui- berbalik dan menatapnya ke arah pintu tajam –sepertinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang-, membuat lelaki itu mundur sedikit, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat.

"Mungkin hanya anganku saja…," Gumam Yui pelan –dengan sedikit kebinggungan- sebelum membuka gorden jendela di dalam ruang penyimpanan data, lalu membuka jendela tersebut dan melompat keluar.

.

Alicia: Yo! Ahaha, kelihatannya ide Alice lagi berjalan lancar! Jadi cepet updet-nya, tapi gatau untuk chapter depan #ditabok. Ah… Kelihatannya ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini, Yui itu adalah pecahan dari salah satu nama Vocaloid yang Alice pakai di cerita ini! Contoh: **Kokone**, bisa dipecah jadi **Koko**hara **Ne**mi. Begitulah~!

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya~!

.

**-Kurotori Rei**

Bukan… Yui itu pecahan dari salah satu nama Vocaloid :3

Beenneerr banget! Itu sebenarnya cukup penting! Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Arrow-chan3**

Em… Bukan, maksud Alice itu adalah pecahan dari nama sang pelaku :3

Woaa! *happy* arigatou sudah me-review! c:

**-Hidari Yusuke**

E-Eh? O-Ok… Kalau begitu panggilnya Yusuke-san aja ya :3 Mayu ya? Harusnya sih mulai kebuka di beberapa chap kedepan :3

Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Guest**

Ehehe, jeli juga ya, bener! Semuanya itu kembar! Dan memang GHOST itu hanyalah inisial :3

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Billa Neko**

Ehehe… Lihat aja di chap depan nanti, biar ngak nge-spoil #plak

Teto sudah ada di chap belakang, saudarinya Ted X3

Ini sudah lanjut, Billa-senpai, Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

-KagamineRirika02

Ehehe, Arigatou! Kalau T... Harusnya sudah terlihat di chap ini, tergantung sadar atau tidak #plak

Ini sudah updet lagi, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah Fave, Follow, dan mengikuti cerita ini sampai sini! X3

Jawaban untuk pertanyaan di chap lalu sudah terbuka disini kan? Tone Rion adalah sang _maid_, dan ia adalah tokoh yang cukup penting disini :3

Review Please?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
